


Elainna

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's gifts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Omega Elainna Grayson, Rape Fantasy, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: He has black, long hair covering almost his eyes. He ties it into a misshapen bow, runs his fingers through the notes and clears his throat in front of the microphone on the piano. In the center right in front of Richard is a solitary pedestal. The young man turns his face and smiles, Grayson almost believes that beautiful expression is directed at him.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Elainna Grayson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067426
Kudos: 7





	Elainna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina_Casillas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Elainna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266990) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Thank you very much to Nina for participating in this draw, I hope you like it.  
> Follow me on Twitter @CassidyAkira

The intention of sending his daughter to the best private school was not only for her to have the best education, but also to meet the best people. At least that's what the mayor of Blüdheaven thought. He had received an email from the school about a demonstration of talent. One month in advance and saying that they would also have a live broadcast in case they couldn't make it to the theater.

So, there he was, with his camera on. In the huge concert hall, there were parents expiring pride in every pore of their body. The curtain is lowered a few seconds later and a boy enters to sit in front of a grand piano. Richard is not there looking for a new wife, but he is certainly an attractive young man.

He has black, long hair covering almost his eyes. He ties it into a misshapen bow, runs his fingers through the notes, and clears his throat in front of the microphone on the piano. In the center-right in front of Richard is a solitary pedestal. The young man turns his face and smiles, Grayson almost believes that beautiful expression is directed at him.

―Beloved, tell me you're recording this, Damian looks amazing tonight. ―The woman next to him speaks. Possibly the boy's parents. Then he remembers, looking in his coat pockets, not finding the sheet of thin paper. In his pants pockets and finally, he finds it. In the program, his daughter's name was accompanied by a boy's name "Damian Wayne." Curiosity ate at him for a while. Who was Damian Wayne? What kind of relationship did he have with his firstborn?

That was Damian, the piano boy. A boy who was his daughter's age, 17. Elainna was an Omega, like her mother. She trusted the guards and the school to protect her from the Alphas. From being attacked by them, but not from being cajoled by some attractive brat.

―Our next presentation is the song " I just called to say I love you" performed by Elainna Grayson and Damian Wayne.

Wayne, Richard recognizes the last name and the people next to him instantly. Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul have met them before. He didn't know he had a son, but the Waynes probably didn't know he had a daughter either. Their gaze meets Bruce's for a second and immediately they both look back at the stage.

He doesn't have to be the smartest guy in the world to notice the way his daughter looks at the boy and how he looks at her too. Damian looks carefree in his eyes. Maybe just an artist who got into that school for his parents' money, maybe much less talented than his daughter. A bad match for her, because he could become a rock musician and leave her, or just because Richard thinks he's attractive, because he's young, and because he's probably involved in some kind of not-so-innocent relationship with Elainna.

Or maybe he is upset because in a selfish way he wishes he had met Damian before his daughter did. Just as he thought, Elainna appears with that kid a couple of weeks later in Blüdheaven. Damian has combed his hair that day, all his hair pulled back to reveal his face. It is even more beautiful up close, more than should be legally possible, and more than Richard is willing to admit.

She turns her face red, tucks her hair behind her ear, and looks sideways at Damian, then at her father. Richard wants to avoid the fact that the smell of both is mixed. Wayne is an alpha, his daughter an omega. He should be grateful that he hasn't marked her yet. She clears her throat as she looks away embarrassed.

―Dad, I want you to meet Damian. ―She starts and Richard doesn't want her to finish. Because he refuses to let his daughter grow up because she will be Daddy's princess all her life because she deserves better than a bohemian musician, or simply because he finds it attractive too― He's my boyfriend, we met last year when the bands got together.

―Mr. Grayson. ―It's the first time he's held Damian's hand. He has long fingers, piano fingers. But his palms are a little calloused as if he were also playing a stringed instrument. Prejudice is already burned into his head. "Elainna will not date a musician." He's a handsome guy, no doubt about it. But his daughter should not be carried away by an attractive face. He's not the best one to give her advice.

―I would have liked you to have communicated this decision to me a little in advance. ―Richard sounds tougher than he would like, Damian may be used for immediate approval. He withdraws his hand quickly and frowned, a little haughty alpha, like all alphas― Do you do more than be a musician, Damian?

― Dad! ―Elainna scolds, looking at her father in dismay.

―Many things. ―Damian clenches his fist. You can sit down, and I'll list them, I see you're older and you might get tired.

― Honey! ―Elainna insists.

―Honey? ―Richard sounds surprised. It's better to tell himself that he repels Damian because he wants to take his daughter. Not because he's attracted to him, a boy, one who could be his son, another alpha―. Elainna, what kind of boy is this?

Damian opens his mouth, ready to respond when she raises her hand to ask him to shut up, as he does.

―You started it! You are judging him without having exchanged more than 3 words with him.

―He calls me old; he disrespects me in my own home. That boy does not suit you.

―You don't know him.

―I'd better go. ―Damian approaches her― Your father doesn't like me, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to marry you, not him.

―Marriage? ―Richard might be more upset because he rejected his nonexistent confession than because that boy has assumed that he will let him marry his daughter.

―You better go, I'll call you and we'll meet later. ―Elainna puts her fists around his waist and goes after the young man. Damian gives him one last look, over his shoulder. Grayson tastes the bile in his throat, probably upset that no one has challenged him like this in years. Because he would like to take Damian by those long locks and force him to apologize ―. Thank you, Dad. I'll be upstairs.

Richard wants to avoid the fact that Elainna's medications are still the same as when the vacation started. To say, maybe his daughter has an extra bottle of suppressants in her room and that's why the ones in the medicine cabinet are still intact. He doesn't know more about Damian for the next few weeks, but he has sent an investigator to follow him. Just for his daughter's safety, not because he wants to know what the boy does when he's not with Elainna.

―I'm going to spend the night with some friends. ―Grayson wants to laugh at the obviousness of the lie. But he didn't raise a lying girl, she's bad at it.

―Take your suppressors and you can go.

―I already took them.

―You know you're really bad at telling lies, you're going to see that boy. ―He can even say his name, not because it always comes with unpleasant thoughts.

―No, I'm going with some friends. You can call her; she'll tell you I'm with her...

―I was young too. ―Richard takes the cup of tea to his mouth―. You are not allowed to leave and don't try to escape because the guards will stop you.

But he can't keep his eyes on his teenage daughter all the time, he knows that. He knows that "that boy" Damian is with his daughter. That sooner or later he'll have to accept it if he doesn't want Elainna to make a bad decision. It would be a good idea to call him at his office, where he can make the power difference clear. Damian should respect him and listen to what he has to say.

If they are going to make a commitment, he should talk to the Wayne's, he should see the boy more often. If he has to do all that he has to fix another problem first, he likes it, because he is an arrogant brat. Because his mother probably never gave him a couple of spankings to correct him.

Because he hasn't felt this alive for years, without experiencing anger, rage. Because besides being beautiful Damian is dynamite. Maybe that's why he attracted his daughter, he's petulant and vain, he's an Alpha with all that implies. A provocateur, but Richard doesn't want to assume and make assumptions. Elainna asked him to meet him, he will. He'll suppress any desire he has for that little boy and moves on.

Even if he knows that Damian needs a firm hand, a teacher to put him in his place. Maybe it's just a facade, to look more dangerous, maybe he really isn't just pride and arrogance. That is why his daughter insists that he is a good boy, maybe that is why she has chosen him. Not only because of the adolescent dream of a born artist, of a protective and haughty man.

But maybe, he is overestimating teenagers, because it is noon and Elainna doesn't come down to eat. Because he asked the guards and they said she was in his bedroom. Because as soon as he went up the stairs, I noticed the smell, heat. Everyone assured that no one had entered to see the girl, so Damian was also a master in the art of sneaking.

Not only was he superb and proud, now he would look at it. With those green eyes like two emeralds, conceited, mocking him. Because Damian knows that Richard will discover the deception, he knows what both teenagers are doing in the privacy of that closed room. Because there is nothing he can do because he can only sit in his study and ask Wayne not to mark his daughter. Because as soon as Elainna's heat passes Damian will have to face the consequences.

Richard Grayson has already decided.

If Damian hopes to marry his daughter, it will be on his terms. The week before they both return to boarding school, Richard waits for him, cleans up his schedule and writes to Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. "I request your son's presence in my office to discuss issues related to his relationship with Elainna Grayson. My daughter."

This time Damian has his hair down, which could be interpreted as a sign of defiance. Not a badly done bow or that neat hairstyle he had the day his daughter officially introduced them. The shiny black hair goes all the way to his jaw, Damian has no feminine features at all. His chin is square, and his eyes are small, his eyebrows are full and well defined, but these are the result of his privileged genetics. He crosses his arms over his chest.

Not very muscular, someone who exercises occasionally. He frowned, if he kept doing that, he would get old easily. He rolls his eyes in discomfort and finally sits on the chair in front of the mayor's desk. Richard leaves his pen on a pile of papers, appearing to be very busy before his guest arrives.

―I'm here now. Are you going to apologize to me? ―Damian says, without the slightest tone of doubt or irony in his voice. Richard can't remember the last time someone spoke to him in that way, fierce and disrespectful. Grayson stands up, surrounding the table to take a closer look at Damian. The excitement bubbling up in his stomach, he wants that boy more than he's ever wanted an omega before.

―I don't know what my daughter saw in you. ―Yes, he does, the same thing he sees when he looks at Damian. Fire―. But listen to me, little man.

― What? This is where you threaten me, and I run away in fear. ―Damian was very confident about his fate. That he was untouchable because of his father's position or that he was an alpha of such high rank that he intimidated others. Not Richard Grayson, the mayor took him by the collar of his shirt by pushing his back against the chair.

The boy's eyes open in amazement, which he certainly didn't expect. His hand closes over Richard's wrist, squeezing him in an attempt to get him to drop his clothes. That should not excite him so much, Damian's warm skin over his as he looks at him with his fierce eyes. As if he were challenging him as if he expected Grayson to give in because he is used to winning.

Damian is thin, Richard wants to pull on his incredibly expensive clothes and press his face down on his desk. To hear him gasp as he whips himself against the hardwood while tensing up in anticipation of the blow. Wave his pants and whip him like his mother probably never did. Until he cries, let his voice break into tears, and beg for mercy.

Let his toasted skin turn red from the whipping and run out of tears from crying. Until he understands his place, that there are other wakes above him. Until he falls on his knees to the ground trembling, then he will lift his hair, exposing the nape of his neck.

Nailing his teeth into the still infantile flesh, in order to subdue him. To be able to make his way into his bowels. Separating his legs and getting between them, showing him that even if he is an Alpha he can be used as an Omega. Like his omega, watch his once―bright green eyes turn into empty shells. Losing all the life that was in them and taking away every last bit of the young man's innocence.

―You are damaging my shirt, if you don't let go of me you will pay for it. ―Damian speaks with a clench of his teeth, a sign that he is really upset. Close his hands around his thin neck, watching him struggle to get it off his chest as he swings in his center. Striking his virginal entrails, being the first to reach those unexplored places of his body.

―I want to talk to your parents, I won't let you ruin my daughter's life. She has a lot of future ahead of her, more than being a mother. ―Richard doesn't let go of his grip on the young man.

―You don't have to worry about the future, you'll be dead by then. ―Richard can excuse himself by saying he didn't really want to do it, but he really wants to do it. He opens his grip on the young man's shirt, taking advantage of his position, and whips Damian's cheek. He stands still as if processing that was the hardest thing in the world as if he couldn't find the protocols to respond to that situation.

― What the hell is wrong with you?! ―The young man screams a couple of seconds later. The skin on his hand itches and burns. He needs more, just one more blow and he can live in peace with himself. He slaps him back, even harder, with the back of his hand.

―If you want to marry my daughter, it will be when she has finished high school, college, and postgraduate studies.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
